


With Pleasure

by Can I get uuuuuuh (KettleMeetPot)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Bucky is an instigator, Face-Fucking, Facials, Glasses kink, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Accidental Feelings, Porn with Feelings, unexpected tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KettleMeetPot/pseuds/Can%20I%20get%20uuuuuuh
Summary: Happy Easter, have some AU PWP face-fucking.





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuh I haven't written porn for public consumption since like 2014 and it probably shows. 
> 
> 04/02/18: this bitch got beta'd thank DistractionReaction.
> 
> AU, no powers, blowjobs. Picks up in the middle of something, because it will probably be getting a prequel and a sequel within the month and then things will make sense.
> 
> Enjoy.

The smell of coffee greeted them as they tumbled through the door, tussling gently; still amped up and excitable, coming down from their runner’s high. Bucky kicked off his shoes, ignoring Steve’s half hearted complaints as they  _ thumped _ against the wall, and ducked into the kitchen to avoid swift retribution.

Sure enough, where there was coffee, there was Tony. He stood hunched over his laptop as he typed one-handed, a mug of steaming caffeinated sludge clutched to his chest with the other. Kid drank coffee so strong he practically had to chew it. His hair was a disheveled riot of curls, meaning he had fallen asleep with wet hair. Messy bangs dropped just short of sleep blurred brown eyes, framed by-  _ wait a minute _ .

Bucky’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as he took in the thick, square, black rimmed glasses perched at the end of Tony’s nose like they had slid down and he couldn’t be bothered to fix them. Frozen in the doorway, Bucky’s stomach decided that his morning run hadn’t been quite enough exercise as it started its own acrobatics; which he knew he had to calm before he embarrassed himself.  _ Christ,  _ he hadn’t been this enamored with a pretty thing since he and Steve had first hit puberty and figured out what their dicks were for. Steve’s exasperated cursing grew closer and Bucky didn’t even attempt to dodge the swat aimed at the back of his head.

“Bucky?” Steve shouldered past him to  grab the fresh squeezed orange juice he bought from Sam every week from the fridge, knocking Bucky out of his stupor in the process.

“Mornin’ Tony,” he greeted, doing his best to act natural. Not that Tony would have pulled his attention away from whatever he was doing on the computer to notice. _Steve,_ on the other hand, would, and then he’d have to deal with the razzing. _Punk_.

Tony mumbled something vaguely welcoming around the mouthful of coffee he’d just slurped and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Are you finishing this pot so I can make something that won’t give me a caffeine induced heart attack, or should I wait?” 

Tony grunted and slugged back another mouthful of the stuff. Then he held out his mostly empty mug as he swallowed obnoxiously, ignoring Steve’s judging stare when he emptied the carafe into the proffered mug.

“Thanks,” he said dryly.

“Welcome.” 

If Bucky hadn’t been standing where he was, he would have missed the smirk that curled at the edges of Tony’s mouth. As it was, he caught the slight movement and had to swallow back the urge to take Tony’s coffee away and kiss him  _ stupid _ . He hadn’t ever thought he’d had a thing for glasses, but maybe that was just because Steve’d never needed them. 

Tony’s pair would probably be described as trendy, perfectly in line with the current styles and Bucky would bet his left arm that when Tony cleaned up he woulda looked like he just walked off a billboard; devastatingly attractive and untouchable. But here, in their kitchen, wearing too-big sweatpants knotted several times to keep them up and an ancient, faded AC/DC shirt he’d worn at least three times already this week, he was just Bucky’s type.

Ah, who was he kidding, Tony had been Bucky’s type the minute he’d walked through the door of the condo with Nat, asking about the room for rent.

“‘M surprised you’re still here, Tony,” Steve said from where his head was buried in the fridge: probably eating cold leftovers straight from the container, the  _ heathen _ . Bucky took advantage of the interruption to circle around the table. He came to stand on Tony’s other side where he could see him and still keep an eye on Steve. Up close, he could see that the glasses weren’t actually black, but a deep red that turned transparent around the sides, with a stripe of gold running down the middle of each arm. For reading glasses, they were pretty big. The frames themselves ended at the top of his cheekbones, with the red accentuating his warm brown eyes. The image brought to mind the unbidden thought of an illicit rendezvous in the school library; rucking up the shy, studious nerd between the stacks while evading the hawk-like glare of the nosy librarian.

“Did Bruce ban you from the lab again?” Steve’s question drew him rudely out of his wayward fantasy. Bucky glared at him while inwardly cursing his wandering imagination. Tuned back into reality, he watched Steve emerge from the fridge and move to start making palatable coffee.

“Something like that,” Tony scowled, stabbing at the keys. “I’m waiting for code to compile. And the coffee at the lab sucks.”

“You mean Richards doesn’t drink it like you do, and you don’t want to hear his bitching,” Steve interpreted with sage nod from where he measured out even tablespoons of coffee grinds.

“Richard’s is a dick,” Tony spat vehemently, scowling harder and clutching his coffee closer.

Bucky glared at Steve, who gave him a bright boyish grin in return. They had learned within days of Tony moving in that Steve could wind him up like nobody else, and Tony could drive Steve damn near incoherent with irritation in return. Usually it was a hell of a show, but today, oh, today Bucky had  _ plans _ . Never mind that said plans were still solidifying; his dick was onboard, just waiting for his brain to catch up so he could  _ do something about it _ .

Following that line of thought, Bucky looked to Steve and tried to convey the level of sexual frustration he was experiencing  _ right that moment _ without tipping Tony off.  But Steve just settled in with his juice and his smirk and jerked his chin towards where Tony stood with a small shrug. Bucky narrowed his eyes in response and flipped him off. Steve’s smirk widened. Bucky dropped his gaze to the burgeoning bulge in Steve’s shorts and glowered.  _ Little shit _ , he thought. He  _ had  _ noticed. 

Bucky’d always been jealous of the way Steve’s imagination could turn himself on more than drive himself nuts. Something about being an artist; at least that was the line Steve fed him every time he bitched about it. But it seemed like Steve was willing to let Bucky come up with the ideas all on is own today; content to watch and wind Tony up for his own amusement.

“Sure, Tony. What are you workin’ on?” He tried to sound interested, but his tone had dipped into the husky drawl that Steve like to call his “trying to get some” voice...like it didn’t work on him almost every time, the prick. Tony’s fingers briefly stilled on the keys; a pause he covered up by reaching for and downing more of his coffee-sludge.

“Um. Proposal for adjustments to an existing mech-eng study to allow for updates to the monitoring equipment.” 

Bucky blinked and rolled his head back to look at Steve flatly.

“Sounds boring.” 

Tony eyed him warily without turning away from his screen and deposited his mug beside the keyboard before responding.

“The word you’re looking for is necessary,” he corrected, fingers no longer typing away but drumming absently on the keys instead.

“Necessary and  _ boring _ ,” Bucky reiterated, stepping up beside Tony, close enough to hear his hitch of breath and feel the brush of Tony’s shoulder against his chest when he gave a jerky shrug.

“And?” he muttered mutinously.  He stabbed at the keys and pointedly ignored Bucky’s slow encroachment into his space.  

“An’ I can think of a dozen things more interestin’ to be doin’ right about now than’a mech-eng proposal,” he goaded gently, trying to get Tony to look at him. He stayed stubbornly focused. Bucky could sense Steve’s silent laughter from behind them and flipped him off without looking.

“So go do them,” Tony said with a snotty tilt of his chin. Bucky grinned.

“With pleasure.” He caught Tony’s chin carefully with his left hand, taking half a second to marvel at how  _ smooth _ and organic the movement was, before he was tugging Tony’s face away from his screen and kissing him firmly. 

Bucky pressed forward, vaguely registering the sound of Steve setting his glass down on the counter nearby. He licked along Tony’s bottom lip, taking advantage of his surprised gasp to slip his tongue past his teeth. Tony stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the intensity of the kiss, and Bucky used his distraction to move them away from the table. 

Tony grunted as his back collided with Steve’s solid chest, the blond having finally given up on letting Bucky do all the work. Bucky loosened his hold on Tony’s chin, confident now that he wouldn’t run, and slid his palm down over the genius’s throat to settle between his collarbones. He pushed just hard enough to keep Tony pinned against Steve, his metal hand warming quickly through the skin contact. The noise Tony made told Bucky  _ exactly  _ how into that idea he was and Bucky grinned, breaking the kiss to take it all in. Tony was flushed, pink riding high on his cheeks, accentuated by the red of his frames.His lips were plush and wet, but hardly bruised. His breath was steady under Bucky’s hand, but when his eyes fluttered open they were heavy, dark with arousal and the same cautious intrigue that had drawn Bucky in the first time.

\--

Tony realized he’d been played – quite fucking skillfully if he had to admit, and he snapped his mouth shut after Bucky retreated from the kiss, realizing he had nothing witty to say. He was off-balance, unreasonably aroused by the light touch of that absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ piece of goddamn technology Bucky called an arm, and he  _ knew _ that Bucky knew it. The fact that he had dragged Steve into it was icing on the fucking cake.

Ha. Speaking of fucking.

Steve's hands had settled low on his hips, pushing his sweats down as far as the knotted tie would let him, which, huh, was plenty far apparently. 

Tony watched in a dissociated sort of state as one of Steve's hands dipped below the fabric waistband, following the line of dark hair from Tony's navel to where it disappeared under his shorts. He made a strangled sort of sound before Steve's other hand, previously content to hold onto his hip, slid up the center of his chest to sit below Bucky’s. Then the man had the audacity to curl forward and rest his temple against Tony’s, pressing them together from the knees up. 

Tony swallowed thickly and dropped his head back against Steve’s shoulder, closing his eyes against the sight of Bucky’s smirk as he tracked the movement of Tony’s throat under his metal palm. He could feel the heat of Steve's erection pressed tight against the curve of his ass and lower back. The taller man rolled his hips sinuously, using the hand still resting just shy of Tony’s own rapidly hardening cock to keep them pressed close. Tony groaned, loud and startled by the deliberate show of arousal and control. They had him pinned, ready to take what they wanted and string him along for the ride, and yeah, he was so  _ so  _ okay with that.

Someone groaned, low and rough. Then Bucky’s hand dragged down his chest to wrap around Steve's wrist and slowly pull his hand from Tony’s pants. Tony immediately opened his mouth to protest, he was  _ very okay _ with Steve’s hand staying where it was thanks: but Steve decided that he had better, more exciting things to do with his hand when he cut off Tony’s burgeoning complaint with his fingers.

Specifically, his fingers in Tony’s  _ mouth. _

Tony moaned, closing his lips around two of Steve's fingers and sucking. He kept his gaze on Bucky, still standing in front of them, eyes dark and hungry with desire. His gaze darted from Tony’s mouth to where his own hand still rested at the base of Tony’s throat. He didn’t hold Tony’s attention for long; Steve stroked his fingers along the length of Tony’s tongue as he drew them from his mouth, resting them against the swell of his bottom lip before thrusting them gently back in. He repeated the motion again, and again, rubbing the pads of his fingertips over Tony's tongue with each gentle thrust until Tony was licking around the full length of his fingers, breath hitching and stuttering with the implication.

Slowly, so slowly that Tony didn’t realize he was even moving at first, Bucky slid his hand up until his fingers could curl around the side of Tony’s neck, where his fingers brushed gently through the hair behind Tony’s ear and his thumb swept over his throat with just enough pressure to tease. His other hand came to rest briefly on his hip before he snuck it under Tony’s shirt and traced around to his back, dipping it beneath his sweatpants to tease a single finger along the crack of his ass. Tony whimpered, and he could feel Steve’s encouraging groan reverberate through his back. He realized with how close they were pressed together that Bucky’s knuckles would be pressing just under the head of Steve’s dick and-

_ Oh God _ .

"Whaddya think Buck?" Steve's voice was deeper than Tony’d ever heard it, rough and hot against hiss temple. Steve nuzzled in, dragging his nose along the arms of Tony’s glasses, and pressed a kiss to the edge of his ear before nipping gently. Tony shuddered, his knees nearly turning liquid as he choked out a moan around Steve's fingers. He could feel the insistent pulse of his own arousal, hot and hard between his legs. His cock wept for attention, precum likely staining the front of the grey material, but he was too busy chasing Steve’s fingers with his tongue to do anything about it. At any rate, Bucky was  _ right there  _ pressing hard and hot against his front, rolling his hips once, sharply, against Tony’s and  _ shit,  _ a handful more of those and he could come, Steve’s fingers fucking his mouth and -  

"I think I wanna get my dick sucked Stevie." Bucky's voice was full of a heady sort of need, arousal dripping from his words as they fell, low and rough from his lips. Tony groaned, eyes fluttering shut with need. He stumbled forward with the tug of Bucky’s hand, having abandoned Tony’s throat for winding through Steve’s belt loops to guide them back towards the table where Tony had naively thought finishing his funding proposal would be the highlight of his morning.

The table slid back a few inches, scraping obnoxiously across the floor as Bucky stumbled into it, bracing his feet wide and gripping the edge for balance. Then he jerked his chin towards Tony, seemingly unconcerned with the furniture's movement.

"Waddya say we give 'im somethin' a little bigger to suck on huh?" Steve huffed a laugh against the side of Tony's face and dragged his fingers out of his mouth; traced spit slick fingertips over his lips before dropping his hand to Tony's shoulder and pushing down. 

Tony went easily, breath quickening in anticipation; he had spent an embarrassing amount of time jerking off to the memory of Bucky’s cock, and his own was harder than it’d just about ever been since he discovered what the fuck his dick was  _ for _ . His knees met the kitchen floor gently, with a grace he would be proud of later- skipping past the overeager  _ crack  _ of knees against the floor, and avoiding the hesitant descent of the inexperienced, he settled with his knees spread enough for balance. Like this, his eyes were level with the waistband of Bucky’s running shorts, his erection peeking out the top and dripping precum. Tony’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. His own arousal settled heavy and low in his balls as he shifted to find a mostly comfortable position.

Steve's hand had followed his descent, briefly cupping his jaw and tracing his thumb over the side of Tony's face. He feathered his touches up to land in his hair, where he tangled his fingers in the unruly strands. 

Bucky stared down at him with an amused tilt to his mouth, storm grey eyes dark and piercing with the sort of arrogance Tony was used to seeing on the faces of men who knew someone was on their knees for them because they  _ wanted _ to be. He reached up to wrap his hands around the backs of Bucky’s thighs, just below where his running shorts ended.

"C'mon then," Bucky taunted, rolling his hips once in a short thrust, his erection straining hot and hard through his shorts. Tony reached up and let his palm slide over the bulge, watched as Bucky's head fell back as he groaned at the contact. He slid his hands up until he could work his fingers under Bucky’s waistband, pulling it carefully down over hiss dick, smirking up at him when he hissed out a long breath in relief as his erection bobbed free. Bucky ran commando apparently, and Tony’s mouth watered as he eased the shorts down around Bucky's thighs. His cock was just as thick as Tony remembered, red and hot where it jutted up proudly from between his legs, curved just slightly to the left.

Precum spilled from the tip to smear wetly against his taut abdomen, the muscles jumping in anticipation and arousal. Tony leaned forward, encouraged by the heat in Bucky's stare, and licked a wet path from the base of his erection to just under the head and rolled his tongue against the sensitive spot there. Bucky blew out a hard breath and settled himself more firmly against the table, which Tony took as encouragement to continue. 

Bracing his hands back on Bucky's thighs, he swirled his tongue around the head before sliding it past his lips. He stopped there as he passed his tongue over the slit in little kitten licks, chasing the bitter taste before sinking his mouth lower, cradling the shaft with his tongue and pushing until the head bumped against the roof of his mouth. Spit began to pool as he started a slow rhythm, rolling his tongue on the downward slide and hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed back up. Bucky was vocal and responsive, cussing and groaning in turns, rolling his hips in short thrusts, encouraged by Tony tugging on the back of his thighs. It didn't take long before the head of his dick was nudging up against the back of Tony’s throat with every thrust, but Bucky didn't push, just tightened his grip on the edge of the table and let Tony have his way.

Tony hummed around him, appreciative, and felt fingers tighten in his hair. Steve had moved from behind him to lean against Bucky's side, both of them watching intently as Bucky's cock passed through Tony's lips again and again. Tony closed his eyes and hummed again, relaxing his throat and pushing deeper on the next pass. 

He could hear Bucky hiss out a low  _ 'yesss' _ as he tipped his head back and his next groan was swallowed by Steve's mouth when they kissed. Tony sank down again, further now that he was focused on it, and fought back the reflex to gag as Bucky slipped into the back of his throat. Tony could feel his own arousal pooling at the base of his spine; his cock twitching in his sweats as he fought the need to pull away, to gasp in a breath. The skin at the back of his neck prickled, hypersensitive where Steve dragged his fingers down and over the first few knobs of his spine before delving back into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp and sending dazzling sparks of sensation straight to his dick.

"Mm  _ fuck _ ," Bucky panted, hips jerking as Steve pulled Tony back to breathe. 

The hand in his hair flexed, pulling tight and Tony groaned, sinking back onto Bucky's cock with the single-minded focus of blowing their goddamned  _ minds _ . He pushed until the head hit the back of his throat and then kept going until Bucky was shouting and cursing and his nose was pressed against the warm skin of his pelvis. 

Steve's hand held him tight on Bucky's cock and Tony swallowed, once, twice, before Bucky whimpered and Steve pulled him back. He gasped in a breath, aware that spit and precum were leaking messily over his chin. He could feel the hot burn at the back of his eyes, but he sank back down at the nudge of Steve's hand. He let Bucky roll his hips into it, swallowing and curling his tongue around as much of Bucky as he could until Steve pulled him back again, over and over, until Bucky was breathless and panting, his thighs shaking under Tony's hands. Tony's throat felt raw and hot and tight with it, his thoughts a desperate swirl of  _ hot  _ and  _ yes  _ and  _ please _ as his dick tried it’s best to come untouched.

"Steve, shit! Oh  _ fuck _ babe’m close c'mon." 

Steve's grip on the back of Tony's head tightened and he pushed him down until he was swallowing compulsively, lips tight around the root of Bucky's cock. He fought the need to breathe as Bucky shook, cursing and shouting. Tony could feel tears clumping his lashes together, tracking down his face as he swallowed again.

"Stevie... Steve now!" Bucky shuddered hard, hips thrusting once as Steve pulled him sharply off Bucky's cock. 

Tony barely noticed the whine that came from his throat before the first spurt of come landed, hot and thick on his cheek. He could hear the spit slick slide of Bucky's hand against his own cock as he finished on Tony's face. He closed his eyes, belatedly remembering his glasses, and made an aborted move to reach for them when come landed across the bridge of his nose and across the lenses. He whimpered, held immobile by Steve's hand in his hair as Bucky shook the last of his spend from his cock with a shaky sigh. 

Tony swallowed thickly and kept his eyes closed, hyper aware of Bucky's panting breaths, the slick sound of kissing above him, and Steve's cut off groans as he rocked against Bucky's hip. A tug on his hair had him stumbling blindly to his feet and he opened his mouth to the messy kiss someone pressed roughly to his lips. He was left, open mouthed and gasping for air when his head was pulled back again, protest strangled in his throat as someone licked, hot and wet over the come sitting heavy on his cheek.

"God that was hot," he heard Bucky murmur after a long moment. Steve whined, finally untangling his fingers from Tony's hair and smoothing his hand down Tony's back until he could get a solid grip on his ass and squeeze.

"Buck, please," Steve begged as he traced his fingers over the crack of Tony's ass through his sweats, finding his hole through the layers of fabric and pressing firmly, moving in small, tight circles that made Tony regret all his clothing choices. Tony swore, hands scrabbling against Bucky's hips to keep his knees steady when Steve backed off, missing the tease even though he knew it wasn't enough for either of them.

"You wanna fuck him?" Bucky’s words were slow and heavy, and Tony felt hands against his face then his glasses were being carefully pulled away before gentle fingers tipped his face up to meet Steve and Bucky's heated stares. His vision was blurry and he told himself it was the absence of his glasses, but his eyes felt wet and his lashes heavy with un-shed tears and he blinked trying to focus.

"I wanna fuckin'  _ ruin 'im _ ," Steve breathed and Tony bit his lip on an interested whimper. Bucky's mouth curled into a grin and he dropped his hand from Tony's jaw, tucking his half hard dick back into his shorts before tugging them up.

"Well then, better get the lube huh Stevie?" 

Steve made a wounded sound as he pulled away, adjusting the obvious bulge in his own jeans before he headed off in the direction of his and Bucky's room. Tony closed his eyes against the sight, swallowing down the pulse of  _ need _ that made itself known now that he wasn't distracting himself by shoving a cock down his throat. Bucky pushed away from the table a second later and twisted them so that Tony was resting where he had been. Tony gratefully used the table to prop himself up. His face was starting to itch and with a grimace Tony remembered why facials weren't at the top of his list of kinks. He was debating how much he would regret wiping at it with his favorite shirt when Bucky spoke up.

"Come 'ere gorgeous," He drawled from the other side of the kitchen. Tony did as he was bid, pushing off the table to stand in front of him.

"Close your eyes." A hot towel was pressed carefully against his face. Bucky gently wiped away the cooled come and spit, alleviating the discomfort. Tony hadn't expected it, and the gentle intimacy of the act made his breath hitch. 

"Thanks," he mumbled when his face was clean. He heard Bucky shrug and then, "just cleaning up after myself." 

Tony snorted, the ache in his throat pulsing with it. His own arousal had simmered, settling into a low burn that itched at the back of his mind, but didn't demand immediate attention. That changed when Bucky dragged the tips of his fingers over the outline of his erection through his sweats and asked:  "So, d'ya wanna come now, or on Steve's cock doll?", as he rolled his palm over Tony in a maddeningly slow tease. 

Tony grabbed at Bucky's arms to steady himself, hiding a moan in the front of his shoulder.

"Both?" he mumbled hopefully, his voice rough and raw. Bucky laughed, a warm, pleased sound that rumbled through his chest.

"You sound like you've been sucking cock," he breathed, his grip on Tony’s dick shifting until he was holding him through the fabric of his pants.

"Uh, duh." Tony yelped as a sharp slap landed on his ass and he flushed bright red.

"Smartass," Bucky commented as he grabbed under one of Tony's thighs, hiking it up around his hips and pulling Tony up on his toes to keep his balance.

“Come then,” he invited with an offhand sort of arrogance befitting of the smirk he wore. Tony swallowed, the sound loud in own ears as he felt the blush burn high on his cheeks.

“Um,” the angle was awkward for leverage, but his cock was pressed snugly against Bucky’s abs, and he  _ knew _ it wouldn’t take much to get there...if he could get past the smug smirk and spark of challenge in Bucky’s stare.

“Come on. You jus’ sucked my dick in front’a my boyfriend, ’m pretty sure you can rub off against my abs until you come’n your pants like a  _ fucking _ teenager,” he drawled, dirty and slow. 

Tony blinked dumbly at the words and yelped when Bucky’s other hand snaked down to grip under the thigh of his supporting leg and sweep him up and off his feet entirely, tipping Tony forward until he had no choice but to grab onto Bucky’s shoulders for balance. It put him almost a head higher than Bucky, and Tony found himself looking down at him. Bucky’s hands slid up his thighs to firmly grip his ass and knead, encouraging Tony to roll his hips against the cut of his stomach. The hot-sweet drag of his cock against the hard planes of Bucky’s body had him curling down with a whimper, hands tightening compulsively on Bucky’s shoulders as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

White-hot pleasure sparked up his spine and he felt his balls tighten with every hitching press; he was too far gone for finesse or restraint, and he could hardly hear Bucky’s encouraging whispers as he moved, guided by the urgent coaxing hands on his ass, the mouth brushing against his ear as all the unrestrained, dirty promises spilled from Bucky’s lips and straight to Tony’s dick. He bit his lip to catch a sob, so tense and needy and  _ hard _ . The friction was too much and not enough as he rut shamelessly against Bucky, barely remembering to breathe.

“Kiss me, fuck, come on,” Bucky demanded. He turned his head and tilted up to catch Tony’s bottom lip with his teeth, biting too hard He chased Tony’s mouth with his own until Tony folded into him, kissing him desperately, uncoordinated and hard. He wound his fingers into Bucky’s hair for something to hold onto as he rolled his hips again and _again_ _and_ –

He nearly screamed when his cock jerked, balls tight and hot as the spool of pleasure coiled tighter at the base of his spine and exploded outward, rocketing through his body with a violence bordering on pain. It whited out every thought in his head, leaving him gasping and shaking, legs locked firmly around Bucky’s hips (when the fuck had that even happened). He squeezed his eyes shut as he let Bucky lick into his mouth, edging away from roughshod desperation to something less frantic.

“Bucky, damnit!” Steve’s voice floated in from the living room and Tony, still hitching his hips with small, cut off whimpers, chasing the last of the sensations from his orgasm, shuddered at the reminder that while he and Bucky had both come, Steve had the sort of strategic, methodical patience to wind them both back up before taking them  _ all  _ apart.

“Comin’ Stevie.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm terrible with tenses if u hadn't noticed. Also with Titles, if u have a better one hit me up.  
> I'm yelling, my beta came for like half my run on sentences.
> 
> Peace.


End file.
